Las salas de Hogwarts
by DrAgOn-and-PhOeNiX
Summary: Serie de Drabbles no consecutivos como respuesta a un reto.
1. Biblioteca

¡Hola! Aquí estoy escribiendo(solo Phoenix). Este fic es respondiendo a un reto que me ha hecho Dragon y que por supuesto he aceptado : )

Vale, es de parejas y escenas no consecutivas, vaya, que no tienen nada que ver unas con otras, son solo situaciones de Dragon con sus personajes de fantasías :P

Pos ya estáis todos avisados, puede que contenga Lemmon, y sí va a contener Limme, eso seguro.

Estará narrado desde el punto de vista de Mónika (espero que no se me contagien ni sus tonterías ni su frikidez) .

Espero que os gusten.

primer drabble: _Cuello y antisocial_

* * *

**La Biblioteca**

Recuerdo cómo me miraba, cómo se acercó la primera vez en la biblioteca y aunque parecía tan tímido como yo se presentó y estuvimos hablando.

Teníamos una rutina, todos los viernes en la biblioteca, dónde, a pesar de su popularidad, podíamos estar tranquilos.

Recuerdo cómo un día se acercó por detrás y deslizó algo por mi _cuello._

-¿Qué es esto, Krum?-pregunté sonrojada viendo un preciso colgante de una estrella de plata.

-Esto es parra pedirrrte un cosa...-me preguntó con su habitual timidez y peculiar acento búlgaro-¿quierres serrr mi novia, Monika?

En ese momento me acerqué y le besé, fuimos profundizando poco a poco en el beso, con dulzura y pasión, nos olvidamos donde estábamos, que eso estaba prohibido y que dentro de unos meses él volvería a Bulgaria y que lo más seguro que no nos volveríamos a ver, pero daba igual, nada de eso nos impidió seguir besándonos y desprendernos de toda la ropa excepto del collar de plata que seguía en mi _cuello._

Todo fue bonito, hasta que llegó ella, una estúpida _antisocial_ y cerebrito. Lo cautivó en la biblioteca, en nuestro lugar, y en la mesa de nuestra primera vez. La odio, desde entonces nada fue igual, sólo quedábamos algunas noches, o en su cama o en la mía, él solo hablaba de ella¡estúpida _antisocial_!

* * *

¡Hola!¿os ha gustado¿y a ti Dragon? Sabes que si no te gusta quito este Drabble y te hago otro.

Espero que me dejéis algún review, cuanto más largo más mejor(espero que tú Dragon me dejes el más largo).

Muchos besos

Phoenix


	2. Clase de pociones

¡Hola! aquí traigo el segundo drable de mi conjunto de rebbles(¬¬), espero que os guste muy mucho, sobre todo a Dragon, que dentro de dos días será muy muy vieja :P

Palabrejas que me han rompido la cabeza...:razón y lunar.

Y parejita con la que tendrá fantasias...o ya ha tenido...:Snappy!!...Severus!!...mejor: Snape!!

**CLASE DE POCIONES**

* * *

-¡Qué fastidio!-dijo una chica de piel pálida y pelo negro mientras frotaba la mesa intentando quitar los restos de una poción.

-Pues no la hubieses jodido, si hubieses hecho lo que yo te decía y hubieses agregado la raíz de jengibre después y no antes de añadir la bilis de armadillo ahora podíamos tener una poción Agudizadora de Ingenio perfecta y solo tenemos un castigo-dijo un Severus bastante enfadado-por tu culpa ,estúpida.

-¡Perdón oh grandísimo Snape Rey de las Pociones!-dijo burlándose-siento mucho haber hecho que tu querido Slughorn no se fijase en ti, aunque sé que la culpa fue tuya, no mía.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan prepotente?!-dijo alzando la voz-pareces una Gryffindor.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar eso, no soy ni por asomo parecida a esas...Gryffindors-siseó acercándose a Snape-retira lo que acabas de decir.

-No, amenos que digas que yo tenía _razón_, y que ha sido todo culpa tuya-dijo con una sonrisa, nada habitual en él.

-Venga Severus, no seas infantil...además, yo tengo _razón_.

-¡Cómo vas a tener razón! Si estamos limpiando esto será por algo-dijo con algo de fastidio.

-Pues...es que...no, da igual lo que digas, yo tengo _razón_ y punto-dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Sabes qué, me voy-dijo tirando el trapo a la mesa y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Mónika fue más rápida y se interpuso en la puerta.

-No te puedes ir-dijo con voz amenazadora.

-¿Me echarás mucho de menos?-dijo Snape riéndose.

-Sí-dijo con voz seductora-te echaré mucho de menos, no podré estar tanto tiempo sin verte, te necesito, te deseo,te...

Pero fue callada por los labios del chico, quién la dirigió hacia la mesa donde la sentó. Intercambiaron una rápida mirada y siguieron, ansiosos por seguir disfrutando de esos besos, de esa sensación de peligro que tanto le apasionaba a ambos.

Severus empezó a desabrochar la camisa de la chica, mientras ésta le aflojaba el pantalón.

Mónika se recostó sobre la mesa llevándose consigo al muchacho visiblemente excitado. Éste empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica dejándole pequeños besos, desde el _lunar_ del cuello hasta el ombligo.

La morena apartó de repente al chico, quién se sintió algo confuso.

-Me voy-dijo la chica cogiendo la mochila y saliendo por la puerta colocándose la ropa.

Y ahí se quedó Snape, sin pantalones y con una sonrisa en los labios, siempre era así de manipuladora, ahora le tocaría limpiar a él solo, como la otra vez, nunca aprendería...


	3. Cocina

Disclaimer:todo es de la rowling xcpto mnk y la situacion en si q s mia!!

¡Wenas! hoy estoy sembrá, dos caps seguiditos...

espero que también os guste este, sobre todo a Dragon(obviamnte) y que te siguen quedando dos días...

Las palabrejas esta vez son: antifaz y cerradura

y la parejita es...¡Sirius! bien!! xaxi piruli way del paragüai!!

pos ala a disfrutarlo, q me a costao mucho escribirlo durante la clase de filosofía(siesq ay q aprovechar el tiempo...)

**LA COCINA**

* * *

-Marchaos-ordenó la chica que entraba a la cocina algo apresurada y arrastrando a un chico de pelo negro.

Los elfos que allí estaban acataron la orden sin rechistar y salieron de las cocinas.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó curioso el chico intentando quitarle el antifaz que llevaba la chica a conjunto con su vestido negro.

-¿Y qué más da?-dijo acercándose lentamente después de echar la cerradura mediante la magia.

-Que quiero saber quién eres

-Sirius, da igual.

La morena empezó a besarle lentamente, saboreando el momento en el que podían estar solos sabiendo que todo el Gran Comedor estaba a rebosar de gente cantando, bailando, gritando y riendo; la fiesta de Halloween siempre era así.

Siguieron besándose disfrutando de todo y dejándose llevar.

En un momento de descuido Sirius logró quitarle el negro antifaz a la chica.

-¡Monika!-exclamó.

-Dime-dijo alzando la mirada para poder mirar a los ojos del chico.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre besarme así?-preguntó algo enfadado.

-Si quieres te beso de otra forma-susurró pícaramente.

-Eres la novia de mi hermano.

-Ya, y tú el hermano de mi novio y no me he quejado-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Desde cuando te importa eso?

Volvió a acercarse y emprender otra vez lo que habían dejado abandonado.

El chico no pudo negarse y acabó cayendo. Nunca se negaba a eso.


	4. Baño prefectos

disclaimer:todo es d rowling excepto los personajes q reconozcais(solo uno) y la otra no es mia y tampoco la quiero (:P)

wenas!!q día es hoy? no lo se... y tu, si tu, personilla q ves este drabble, sabes que dia es hoy?no? no lo sabes? oins...no me lo esperaba, hoy es...:

EL CUMPLE DE DRAGON!!SI!!pos eso que ya te e felicitao pero:FELICIDADES!!

pos eso, q ahi va el siguiente drabble.

palabrejas:crepúsculo y piernas

personilla:el grandioso regulus((Nota:este drabble es totalmente independiente del anterior))

notilla:este s l q te decia q me a salio medio romanticon :P

**EL BAÑO DE LOS PREFECTOS**

* * *

La luz del crepúsculo se colaba por los ventanales del baño, otorgándole una mejor visión a la pareja que descansaba abrazada en la gran bañera.

-Quién diría que dos Slytherins como nosotros podríamos estar así, tan romanticones-dijo Monika apartándose el pelo mojado de la cara.

-Pero hoy tenemos razones para estar así, tenemos que celebrar que hoy es...¿qué tenemos que celebrar?-dijo el chico de pelo negro.

-Pues no se, pero algo celebramos-dijo con una sonrisa Monika-podemos celebrar que hemos ganado la copa de Quidditch.

-O que hemos terminado los exámenes-dijo Regulus acercando a la chica.

-O que hoy es sábado-contestó ésta enroscando sus piernas al torso desnudo del chico.

-O que llevamos un año saliendo.

-O que...-pero Monika no pudo terminar la frase ya que el chico empezó a besarla con suavidad, acariciándole el paladar con la lengua y la espalda con la mano.

Empezaron a sumergirse en el agua para hacer eso aun más divertido, disfrutando de los últimos días antes de las vacaciones.


End file.
